onevikiapanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Игрок
Файл:000001-gtqt16dw6y-1.jpg Имя: Игрок Происхождение: UnderPlayer Уровень сил: Вероятно 2-В Пол: Мужской Классификация: Программист, хакер с пустым сердцем, волшебник, маг Возраст: Неизвестно Умения, силы и способности: Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики, изменения формы (Тип 1, 8), манипуляции растениями, духовный урон, телепортация, манипуляции звуком, манипуляции временем, манипуляции душами, манипуляции тьмой, манипуляции текстом, клоны, манипуляции информацией (Манипуляции концепциями), исцеление (Тип 2), разрушение четвёртой стены, вattle field removal, регенерация (вероятно 5 или 6 тип). Слабые стороны: Если он будет слишком долго использовать свои силы, то его просто выкинет из таймлайна благодаря вмешательству Гастера. Разрушительный потенциал: Высокий мультивселенский уровень+ (должен быть намного сильнее Чары на пути Геноцида) Диапазон: Мультивселенский Прочность/защита: Высокий мультивселенский уровень+ Скорость: Вероятно неизмеримая Сила на подъём: Неизвестно Сила на удар: Неизвестно Выносливость: Сверхчеловеческая Интеллект: Высокий Боевые навыки: Средние Экипировка: Отсутствует Игрок (Player): Игрок по сути является реальным человеком, из реального нашего мира, Игрок способен практически на всё, так как он способен изменять программы, создавать, исцелять, восстановить практически все что угодно, по сути игрок это Читер, и его мощь превосходит силу таких существ как Гастер, Чара и Азриэль Дримурр вместе взятых, так-же он второй после Санса, кто когда либо ломал Четвертую Стену и общался с реальным игроком, к тому-же он единственный кто способен убить Санса без каких-либо трудностей, (Санс заявил что не способен победить Игрока). *Манипуляции кодом (Code Manipulation): Игрок способен мастерски управлять кодом, например он может полностью изменить игру, переделать или создать свои собственные концепции и правила, добавить что-нибудь новое или даже удалить что-либо из неё. Манипуляция кодом даёт ему возможность управлять, манипулировать, формировать и создавать новые виды энергии, материи и т.д. Пространство, время и реальность игры тоже могут быть серьёзно изменены, редактированы, подвержены манипуляциям или пересозданы с помощью этой способности. В том числе находится возможность манипулировать, создавать, управлять и формировать силу персонажей, делать их сильнее или слабее, отключать, блокировать их способности. Также эта способность позволяет Игроку создавать, редактировать, уничтожать в любое время, в любом месте. *Хакерское Мастерство (Hacking Mastery): Игроку нельзя так просто навредить или же ранить его, поскольку он является грязным хакером, и может быть ранен или убит исключительно такими же хакерами или существами более высокого порядка. Например стирание из реальности, манипулирование разумом, телом, душой, остановка времени или нанесение ударов одновременно в прошлом, настоящем и будущем никак не повлияет на него. Вообще, его можно считать почти неуязвимым. *Повторение (Reiteration): Игрок может буквально повторять и применять любые способности, любых других персонажей если те будут демонстрировать свои умения при нём. Это как копирование, только намного лучше. Использовать способности других/всех монстров/людей Подземелья он вполне может. *Манипуляция Ничем(Nothingness Manipulation): Игрок способен буквально манипулировать ничем, однако, это позволяет ему удалять предметы или существ из существования, игнорировать прочность(почти любые виды), предотвращать когда-либо возникновение любой энергии. Может контролировать, изменить, обратить или свести на нет энергию существа. Является пассивным умением Хакера. *Абсолютное Разрушение (Absolute Destruction): Так как ему подвластно всё в игре, он может разрушить все(или убить всех) без ограничений, от концепций, границ и причинно-следственных связей до таких исследований, как метафизика и наука, даже иррациональных «концепций», таких как ткань небытия или сама совокупность. *Поглощение (Absorption): Игрок может впитывать любую/всю концепцию, силу, универсальное определение, энергию, материю, живых и неживых сущностей, закон, границу и т.Д. В том числе и код самой игры. *Манипуляция Происхождением (Origin Manipulation): Игрок может создавать, изменять и контролировать происхождение всего в игре и её происхождением тоже. Поскольку ничто и никто не существует без происхождения, даже самого небытия, эта сила находится за пределами всякого понимания любым существом, которое можно когда-либо узнать. Манипулируя происхождением, можно достичь абсолютно чего угодно, поэтому ничто не находится вне досягаемости. Хакер может даже стать невосприимчивыми к окончательному стиранию, став самим источником стирания, поэтому обходя все эффекты. *Ультимативная Технокреация(Ultimate Technocreation): Одна из самых сильных способностей Игрока. Он способен без каких-либо трудностей и ограничений манипулировать, управлять, формировать и создавать любые, новые технологии и многое другое. Например, он может создать оружие достаточно мощное для уничтожения реальности, черных дыр, вселенных или же всёпробивающее оружие. *Восстановление памяти (Memory Recovery): Игрок способен восстановить память любого существа, даже если всю вселенную перезаписать, он всё равно в силах её вернуть. *Изменение внешности (Changes in appearance): Игрок способен изменить форму своего лица, к примеру он изменил внешность своего лица на лицо Омега Флауи. *Лазанья/Походка по стенам (Lasagna/Walking on the walls): Игрок без особых трудностей способен ходить по стенам как по полу полностью игнорируя гравитацию. *Атака лепестками (Attack with petals): может стрелять в противника лепестками которые способны наносить урон душе. А также создает большое кольцо этих лепестков, которые окружают врага и не дают ему сбежать. **Лепестки исцеления (Petals of healing): С помощью лепестков Игрок способен лечить других существ. *Сильнейшая Решимость (Strongest Determination): Игрок владеет самой мощной решимостью из всех, его решимость мощнее решимости Фриск и Чары вместе взятых. **Истинный сброс (True Reset): Входя в сильную истерику, Игрок способен сделать Истинный Сброс, другими словами сбросить абсолютно все временные линии, и его отбросит в другую временную линию. *Душа тьмы (Soul of Darkness): Из-за того что Игрок вмешался не только во вселенные где идет Пацифистский режим но и Геноцид, из-за вселенных где идёт Геноцид его сила, его УР постоянно увеличивается, даже притом что он не разу не кого не убил. Его душу практически нельзя уничтожить. **Огромный УР (Huge Level of Massacre): Уровень силы Игрока равен 999999999999999999999999999999999999, обычно повышение УР отделяет человека от самого себя, из-за этого им сложнее причинить боль, однако Игрок полностью контролирует свои эмоции. *Разрыв души (Soul Break): Игрок в силах разорвать свою собственную душу, и создать для себя собственное тело. *Телепортация (Teleportation): Игрок способен телепортировать себя и других существ. *Манипуляции программами (Manipulation of programs): Игрок способен менять програмы Фрисков и отключить её/его. *Манипуляции музыкой (Manipulation of music): Игрок способен изменить любой саундтрек во вселенной Андертейл. *Соединенные с другим миром (United with another world): Игрок способен отправить своего противника в другую вселенную Андертейл. *Манипуляции временем (Time manipulation): Игрок способен путешествовать во времени к примеру отправиться назад в прошлое на месяц или же остановить время во всей вселенной. Он умеет манипулировать им как ему будет угодно. *Создание душ (Making Souls): Игрок способен создавать души для не живых, для духов, тем самым он их воскрешает. *Уничтожение барьера (Destruction of the barrier): Игрок может уничтожить барьер способный удерживать всех монстров на территории небольшой страны. *Создание таймлайнов (Creating timelines): Игрок способен создавать новые таймлайны. *Манипуляции тьмой/Пустотой (Manipulation of darkness/Void): Игрок может манипулировать Тьмой/Пустотой почти на наивысших уровнях(Демонстрировал магию Тьмы/Пустоты во время разговора с Гастером, тот в свою очередь ничего не смог противопоставить Хакеру). Например, он способен создать руки из тёмной энергии. *Изменение собственного кода (Changes to own code): Игрок способен изменять свой код, и создал для себя смешанное тело из монстра, человека и амальгамета. *Клоны (Clones): Игрок способен создавать сотни, тысячи или даже миллионы клонов самого себя и отправлять в разные мультивселеные. *Разрушение четвёртой стены (Fractures of the fourth wall): Игрок способен разрушить четвертую стену, и напрямую разговаривать с реальными людьми. *Регенерация (Regeneration): У Игрока довольно сильная регенерация почти отрицающая саму смерть, позволяя восстановить любые повреждения, любых типов. База | Истинный сброс Категория:Профили персонажей Категория:Уровень 2 Категория:Маги Категория:Персонажи из комиксов